Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder
by AbsenceMakestheHeartGrowFonder
Summary: A story about, Ed Sheeran And One direction. Falling in love never seemed so right. But once all is lost, it's horrid. "I never really believed it when they said it. But really.. Absence does make the heart grow fonder.."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

Chapter 1 :

Finally my hair started looking right. I put some product into it which would keep it from frizzing the whole night. I slipped into my floral dress and put on my black high cut converse. I was so excited i couldn't speak.

"Diana, how do you feel?" My best friend, Elana, mocked me.

She was beautiful, in her denim dress. My best friend was absolute perfection.

I turned around too look at her from my bathroom and blushed like crazy. I still couldn't talk because it had not hit me yet that i was going too see THE Ed Sheeran. I slide the bathroom door closed so my room looked as though it didn't have a on suite. I could hear her having a laughing fit. She was laughing so loudly that i could hear her through the closed doors. I heard her coming closer toward the door & knock on it, then slowly opened the door.

"Diana, you look great stop worrying, we're only going too a concert." She said as she turned me too face her & she fixed the front of my dress.

"Yeah only a concert i've been waiting for a whole year!" I said with a big grin. I couldn't hide the excitement in my voice.

It was around 12pm in the afternoon as we left the house & caught the train too the big city of Sydney. We got onto the train & found a seat. I was fiddling with the bottom of my dress.

"Diana, just breathe." Elana laughed.

She was enjoying me being so emotional for the first time in a while.

"You don't understand how excited i am. I love Ed Sheeran and his music he's amazing! I can't keep calm. Oh my god, this train ride feels like its taking forever. Theres going too be so many girls screaming today!" I laughed.

The rest of the train ride went pretty quick as we were talking and laughing about nothing the whole way there. We got off at central and walked too the entertainment centre. My mouth dropped open at all the girls in the line screaming & crying already. There had to be at least 3000 girls here at the moment. We stood in the line that would take us to our section of the entertainment centre. I could not believe that in just 40 minutes i would see the most amazing person perform on stage. After about 30 minutes of going through the line & taking a seat. All the people in the centre were talking, laughing & even crying. I, was frozen.

"Diana, this is going too be so awesome! Are you excited?!" She said with such enthusiasm.

"Elana, i feel like i'm about too faint. Oh my god, i'm so excited !" I laughed.

There was a big screen that was counting down from 10 seconds, in which the ginger god would be on stage. Everyone counted down with the time, their voices getting higher and louder with each passing second. There was 3 seconds left in the countdown. I froze up once again my eyes wide open focusing on the stage. And then the moment i've been waiting for what seemed like my entire 18 years of breathing. His full head of orange couldn't be missed. The fans were all screaming & crying. Yelling his name & asking him too marry them.

"Hi, i'm Ed Sheeran." He said in his British accent, then smiled.

Thats when i came too realise that i was at the concert & joined in with the rest of the fan girls. He started singing and in between each song he told a couple of jokes & got the crowd too sing along with him.

"I;ve had a great time Sydney, you have been a pleasure too sing for. I'm going too sing my final song before we have our meet and greet outside. I hope too see you all out there. Enjoy!"

Every girl was screaming. When the crows calmed down he started skilfully strumming on his guitar.

"_Give me love like her. Cause lately i've been craving more."_

Oh geez he was like an angel. But before i knew it the whole concert was over. Well it was the best 4 hours of my life. I could die happy now. I was upset that it was over but still looking forward for the meet & greet. He walked off stage then about 10 minutes after having an intense conversation with Elana about how much i loved the concert the started letting everyone out. Elana grabbed hold of my hand so we wouldn't get lost and separated. When we finally made our way outside i saw the little ginger surrounded by a mob of girls. He was laughing while signing some stuff they were giving him. I was determined too get a photo with him, so i tightened my grip on Elana's hand and lead the way toward them, pushing & shoving girls too get closer. I was about 3 metres away from him, but some girl was being a bitch & blocking my way on purpose each time.

"Diana, thats it. This bitch." She said as she pointed at the girl blocking our way too heaven.

I was still determined to get too him, but she shoved us & we both fell too the ground. I got up & dusted Elana off while she dusted me off. I took one last look at Ed as i gave up. His adorable smile & dimples. I was so close, but i couldn't get through. I looked at him for another 2 minutes, then he looked up & we had eye contact, i gave him a sad smile before turning around and walking off.

ED'S POV :

I caught her smile. The most beautiful girl i've ever seen. Why did she turn around & walk away for ? Did i do something wrong ? I unconsciously gave back the pen and paper i was holding and walked past the girls as i made my way over too her. I was so close too her, but someone stopped me for a signature, i couldn't turn her down so i smiled & quickly signed it for her & gave it back. I couldn't see her anymore. I looked around & spotted her again. I ran toward her and grabbed her arm softly, causing her too turn around too me.

"I'm sorry i didn't mean too frighten you." I said as i examined her facial expression. She blushed and looked too the ground as she smiled. It was beautiful her smile was gorgeous, i mean, she was gorgeous.

"No, its fine." She said as she looked at me with pink cheeks and smiled. I felt my cheeks getting redder. I didn't know what too say, but i realised i was still holding onto her arm. She probably thought i was some freak. I let her arm go.

"Can i have a photo with you?" She asked me as she was still smiling. I nodded, not knowing what too say. I put my arm around her waist as her small figure stood next too me. Her friend pulled out a iPhone & snapped a couple of shots. She turned around and gave me the best hug i've ever had around my neck. I hugged her around her waist tightly. She let go & smiled at me once more.

"What was your name love?" I asked, as the other girls were getting impatient with me.

"Diana." She said. The girls started pulling on my arm asking for photos and autographs.

"I'm so sorry. Can i have your number by any chance ?" I asked as nicely as possible hoping she'd give it too someone like me. She didn't say anything for a second. I thought the worst for a second. Then she smiled. She undid the lid of the sharpie pen she was holding & i extended my arm for her too write her number on. She got it done in no time & gave me another amazing smile, before i knew it i was surrounded by a mob of girls & i couldn't see Diana anymore.

Diana's outfit :  concert/set?id=61672443

Elana's outfit :  party_outfit/set?id=6167225


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**DIANA'S POV :**

I woke up too the sound of Elana's phone beeping. I knew it wasn't mine cause i wasn't so good with the whole friends thing.. Kind of.

"Elana, get up and shut your phone off." I said as i yawned and stretched out against my bed.

"hmm.." She replied back. I was fully aware that she was still sleeping. Waking her up was like a nightmare! i got up from my my bed and avoided tripping over her on the floor. I opened my tap in my bathroom & filled my hands up with water. I slowly tip toed toward her & dropped the water on her face.

" OH MY.. Jesus christ Diana.. I'm going too get you back you bastard!" She said as she wiped the water off of her face with the blanket.

She came up and sat on my bed facing me as we chit chatted about everything. About Ed.

"I can't believe he asked for your number Diana. God your so lucky!"

"I know i can't believe it either! Its been 3 days though.. He probably forgot me already. I mean look at me & look at him ! He has girls chasing him everyday, beautiful model looking girls. What would he want with a girl like me?" I exclaimed as i sad smiled to my self.

"Diana, hes on tour at the moment, singing and he must get really tired. He'll call you i'm absolutely sure he will! In fact he's going too call you today. Watch." She said as she had full faith in herself.

It cheered me up as i watched her be so enthusiastic about it. My spirits lifted. Elana's phone buzzed a couple times again.

"Elana, who is it ?"

"Its Matt. He doesn't get it, i don't see him that way and he's making it really hard for me. I don't want too get mad and yell at him, i told him no already but he says he's going too wait for as long as possible for me."

"At lea.." I was cut off too the sound of my phone. I had gotten a message. I looked at the screen of my iPhone4. The number was unknown. I felt my heart starting too race and my face starting too burn. I picked it up.

"DIANA WHO IS IT?" Elana yelled just as excited as me, but she seemed too be getting words out of her mouth.

I unlocked my phone and looked at the message.

"_**Good morning Diana. I'm sorry i couldn't call or message sooner, it's because i had a hectic schedule and i just finished my tour."**_

I jumped off the bed as Elana did the same, we both jumped up and down squealing like little girls. I quickly hopped back onto the bed and grabbed my phone with excitement. I started texting back.

"_**Good morning Ed. You remembered my name? And how exciting.. Does this mean you're returning too the UK?"**_

My smile slowly faded from my face at the thought of Ed Sheeran leaving Australia.

"Whats wrong, Diana?" Elana asked as she placed her hand onto my shoulder.

"He just finished his tour.. This means he goes back too the UK right?" I as softly hoping someone, anyone would say he didn't. My phone buzzed again.

"_**Not quite yet. I get too stay here for 2 months as a holiday break. How could i ever forget the prettiest girl with the prettiest face?"**_

My heart sunk. I felt like i was in heaven.

"ELANA, OH MY GOD!" I screamed at her as she beamed back at me.

"_**Haha your words flatter me . :)"**_

He replied almost instantly.

"_**Are you free today?"**_

"_**Yeah, I'm free."**_

"_**Okay cool. Give me your address and get ready, I'll be there in 2 hours. Dress casual."**_

I texted him my address before jumpping out of my seat and rummaging through my clothes.

"Diana, what's going on?" Elana asked confused.

"I.. Have.. A date with Ed Sheeran in 2 HOURS !" I scream. Thank god my parents and little sister are out of town for the next month.

Me and Elana took at least 1 hour too find the perfect outfit. We ended up choosing a sleeveless black blouse, dark blue skinny jeans, cute sandals, a cute bracelet, my favourite bag and as always i would top off my outfits with the gold heart ring my uncle had bought me before he passed away.

"Diana, you look amazing! Lets get your hair down, and have a really thin line of eye liner and some mascara."

I went too look at myself in the mirror and brushed my hair and applied a small amount of make up. My loose ringlet hair looked perfect today.

"Elana, i'm done. How do i look ?" I asked as i stepped back into my room doing a little twirl for her.

"The only thing i'm going too say is, if i was Ed Sheeran, i wouldn't be able too keep my hands off of you. Maybe we should dress you down a bit?" She said as she laughed. We both giggled until we heard a beep then a knock on my front door. I looked at her and she laughed pushing me toward the door.

"Wait, Diana here." She said as she disappeared for a few seconds and came back with perfume and sprayed me all over with the sweet smell of roses. I smiled at her & gave her a hug.

"I'll let you know when i'm coming back!" I said too her, trying too contain my excitement.

I walked too the front door and opened it. There he was, the ginger god. I blushed as his mouth opened slightly and he looked at me from head too toe, then back up again.

"You look amazing." He said as he looked me straight in my brown eyes.

"Thank you. You look good yourself." I stated as i blushed.

"Well, lets get going. We have a big day ahead of us." He said as he smiled and lead the way too the car. He opened the back door for me and let me in first, coming in from behind me.

He had his own driver. Of course he was a celebrity after all.

"Where are we going ?" I asked curiously as i looked at him with a smile.

"You'll see." He said as the side of his lips formed a smile. I couldn't look at him anymore, his cute dimples made me nervous. I looked outside of the window. I was scared i was going too say the wrong thing and mess everything up.

"How old are you, Diana?" He asked starting a conversation.

"I'm 18. Turning 19 soon." I smiled. He smiled back and a warm conversation about our background, family, friends and school had started. He made jokes that made me feel amazingly comfortable. I relaxed muscles i didn't even know i had tensed up. After about 40 minutes of driving we finally arrived at the biggest cinema of Sydney.

"Ed.. Uh, this is really nice and thoughtful and all, but i hope you're ready too be bombarded with girls and possibly guys!" I laughed as we got out of the car.

"I don't really think thats going too be a problem." He said as he closed the door. I looked at him with a confused expression, he smirked back at me. we walked into the cinema, too buy tickets but no one was there.

"Where are the workers?" I laughed in confusion.

"I told you, it wouldn't be a problem." He said as he smirked at me.

"Oh, i see. What are we going too watch?" I asked enthusiastically.

"Paranormal activity 4. Hope you're not scared?" He said as he laughed a evil hushed laugh.

I looked at him for a second. I see. This is the game his playing at. He thinks i'll be scared of this and jump into his arms right? If only he knew i didn't get scared of scary movies. This was going too be good.

"Oh, i'm not, be sure of that. I hope you're not scared." I smirked at him.

We made our way into the theatre and sat in the seats. Odd. These seats didn't have any arm rests. None of them did. Oh well, this couldn't have been his doing. That would of been extreme. The movie started and we watched intently. I giggle at the thought of him thinking i'd be scared.

"Whats so funny?" He asked in a whisper next too me ear. His scent, was heavenly. I could smell him.

"Nothing." I giggled as i flushed. Thank god he couldn't see my face. 30 minutes had passed and i must say the suspense was building up. Ed had slumped back into the seat a bit. His hand was resting in between our thighs. A little pop up came out of no where. I didn't make a sound but my hand found his and i gripped onto his hand. He moved his hand a bit and positioned it so that our hands were entwined. I could almost feel his smirk. Another hour passed and the suspense was getting pretty intense. It built up and up and up then finally the scariest pop up i've seen jumped out with a screaming voice. I didn't think, i let go of his hand and jumped on top of him. I was straddling him while i had my hands covering my face in his chest.

ED'S POV :

I sat up. This was the moment i've been waiting for. She was so cute and helpless. I rested one hand on her hip gently and had the other one holding on to her wrist, pulling on it softly.

"Diana, it's finished." I chuckled. She slowly lifted her head and removed her hands from her face. She looked at me with her big brown eyes, they looked terrified. I couldn't help but giggle, she looked adorable. I tucked her hair behind her ear with my spare hand. I looked her in the eye then glanced at her lips for a few seconds. I looked back at her and my lips slightly parted as did hers. She looked at my lips and when her eyes returned they were asking for a kiss. I didn't want too scare her and go for a french kiss on our first date.

I moved my face closer too hers so our noses and foreheads were touching. I looked at her then too her lips. I slowly moved my lips closer as they grazed against her lips. Then before i knew it we were kissing. Her hands were gripping on to my hair softly and tugging gently as i had my hands on her hips gently giving them a squeeze. Her lips tasted of strawberries and were as soft as what i imagine clouds would be like. We kissed for awhile, no tongue involved. She pulled away and rested her forehead against mine and nuzzled her nose slightly against mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist tightly and gave her a hug nuzzling my head in the nape of her neck as she hugged me around my neck.

"That was the best kiss, i've ever had." I breathed.

"That was my first kiss." She replied. I was in shock i pulled out of the hug and looked at her confused. She was surely joking. Right? I mean look at her. She's amazing. So beautiful. She has it all, yet she's here with me.

"You're joking right?" I asked.

"No, i'm being serious."

"You've never been kissed before ?"

"No. I never really liked anyone so much as too let them kiss me." She smiled. I was in shock. A good shock i suppose. I smiled and gave her a peck on the lips.

—-

OKAY CHAPTER TWO DONE ! I'm sorry if it was a bit lengthy.. I actually had much more planned for this..

Diana's outfit :

random_outfit1/set?id=6167269


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4 :**

"_DIANA YES ! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU !"_ Elana yelled.

"Elana, I'm so excited, you don't understand!" I say aloud. My phone started buzzing.

"Elana one second i'm going too put you on hold for a few minutes."

"_Okay take your time, !_" She said, i could almost see her smirk. I laughed and took the other call.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Diana. I have too tell you about something. I don't know if you're going too be angry but, One Direction is going too come to Australia and do a surprise tour and their last stop is in Sydney then there going to go on a holiday for a while also. They want me too sing with them in Sydney."_

"Ed! Thats great! I have an idea, but can we talk about this in person?"

"_Sure, should i come down?"_

"No, i'll come down to your hotel. I have stuff after that i have to do." I said as i closed the phone and put Elana back on.

"Hello, Elana?"

"_Hey, I'm here Diana."_

"I'm just going too go to Ed's place, then I'll pick you up around 8 at night okay. Be ready, get some money and pack a lot of clothes you're going too stay at my place for the next month and a half." And i hung up on her face so she wouldn't have the chance too protest. I went in to my closet too wear something comfortable but pretty. I picked out my black 3/4 shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, sandals and a bag. I let my natural hair down, which was loose ash brown ringlets. I put the slightest bit of liquid eye liner and mascara. I jumped in to my car and started too drive toward the city where his hotel was. I turned up the radio and they had Nina Nesbitt.

"_Who helped you get too where you are now?" _The interviewer asked.

"_Ed Sheeran was great help too me during the start of my music. I really owe him."_

"_Thats amazing. What's the song you will be singing for us today?_

"_The Apple Tree."_

"I keep saying, I keep saying that it should have been us."

Her songs were much nicer before i met Ed. I turned the radio off and drove in complete silence all the way there. The only sound there was, was the sound of me changing the gears. I finally arrived and parked my car. I made my way up the flight of stairs refusing to go on the elevator. I knocked on his door and waited. He opened the door and spread his arms out. I gladly jumped in to his arms as he nuzzled his head in to my neck and closing the door. He carried me all the way too the couch and gave me a long passionate kiss.

"What did you want too talk about?" He asked me while giving a kiss in between each word.

"I wanted too talk about One Direction." I giggled in to his ear. I sat back so that i was straddling him and my hands were against his chest as he held me from my hips.

"Whats up?" He asked a bit confused.

"Elana, really loves them and i was wondering if.. you know.. You could maybe introduce her too them." I asked looking down.

"Yeah no problem. There going too be staying in the room next too me anyway!"

"Awesome! You know she's the one that bought those tickets to your concert. She surprised me as a happy getting out of your shit school life present." I said as i laughed. He was laughing with me.

"Well then i owe her big time, don't i?" He laughed as he pulled me closer and kissed me. We were kissing for about an hour. Just kissing and laughing, chilling out and what not.

"How are we going to do this?" I asked

"Well, i have two tickets too their concert, front row. You's can come too the concert then after it come backstage and we can go back too the hotel and all chill." He smiled.

"Okay sounds like a plan. When do they get here anyway?"

"In two weeks thursday. Here are the tickets." He said as he got up and went toward the kitchen table and picked up the tickets. I walked over too him and lightly kissed his lips then slowly took the tickets. He looked down and smirked at me before grabbing my hips and turning me around while putting his hands on the table behind me so he had pinned me. He gave me a kiss.

"Ed, i have to go." I giggled in his ear.

"Do you have to?" He sighed.

"Yeah, but i'll see you tomorrow!" I said as i left his in-prisonment. I got my bag off the floor and walked toward the door.

"Diana.."

"Yeah?"

"I..I love you.." He said with a genuine smile. I looked at him and gave him my biggest smile before hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too." I smiled before closing the door behind me.

I made my way down too the car and got it. I turned it on and changed gears before releasing the clutch and drove off. I had put in a cd and the first song that came on was "What If by Jordyn Taylor" I put the volume on max and closed my windows so it was louder and sang along too it.

"From the moment i met you, i've been stuck in time."

And in no time at all i was at Elana's house. The lights were all off. I called her phone and told her too come outside. She came running out with a huge bag and threw it in the back seat before jumping in to the passenger seat in the front. We drove 2 minutes before arriving at my place. We lived about 2 streets away. So we lived pretty close. We walked inside and jumped on my couch and talk about how Ed said i love you to me for the first time and screamed like little kids. I got up and walked over too my bag, pulling the tickets out.

"Elana look. This is for you." I say as i hand her one of the tickets. She stands up not making a noise before screaming and crying and laughing all at the same time. I couldn't help but laugh seeing my best friend this way was hilarious.

"DIANA THIS IS CONCERT TICKETS TOO ONE DIRECTION OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" She screamed as she jump on top of me causing us both too fall to the floor. I laughed as she started happy crying.

"How did you even get these?" She asked in shock.

"Ed." I said simply while smiling.

"God bless that ginger." She said as she wiped her tears away.

"Thats not all Elana. I also arranged for us all to hang out with them after the concert." I said getting up and making my way too the door because i knew what was about too happen.

"NO YOU'RE LYING!" She screamed before getting up and running toward me. I opened the door and ran outside bare foot running away from her. She eventually caught up too me because i couldn't run.

"You're the bestest bestest best friend EVEEEER!" She yelled as she hugged me. I started coughing. Each cough getting more violent then the last.

"Diana, Diana! Did you take your puffer ? Oh god." Elana said as she held my hand and dragged me in side. She went into the fridge and grabbed my puffer handing it too me. I had partial asthma. I took two puffs of it and rinsed my mouth out.

"Thanks Elana.." I said tired.

"Yeah we should probably sleep." We went into my parents room and decided too sleep there because their bed was much larger then mine and they had a tv in their room. We opened _Vampire Diaries _while talking about what too wear for the concert and when and where it was. Before i knew it i was fast asleep.

—

Diana's outfit.

rannnddoommmmm/set?id=6167340


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 :**

"_DIANA YES ! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU !"_ Elana yelled.

"Elana, I'm so excited, you don't understand!" I say aloud. My phone started buzzing.

"Elana one second i'm going too put you on hold for a few minutes."

"_Okay take your time, !_" She said, i could almost see her smirk. I laughed and took the other call.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Diana. I have too tell you about something. I don't know if you're going too be angry but, One Direction is going too come to Australia and do a surprise tour and their last stop is in Sydney then there going to go on a holiday for a while also. They want me too sing with them in Sydney."_

"Ed! Thats great! I have an idea, but can we talk about this in person?"

"_Sure, should i come down?"_

"No, i'll come down to your hotel. I have stuff after that i have to do." I said as i closed the phone and put Elana back on.

"Hello, Elana?"

"_Hey, I'm here Diana."_

"I'm just going too go to Ed's place, then I'll pick you up around 8 at night okay. Be ready, get some money and pack a lot of clothes you're going too stay at my place for the next month and a half." And i hung up on her face so she wouldn't have the chance too protest. I went in to my closet too wear something comfortable but pretty. I picked out my black 3/4 shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, sandals and a bag. I let my natural hair down, which was loose ash brown ringlets. I put the slightest bit of liquid eye liner and mascara. I jumped in to my car and started too drive toward the city where his hotel was. I turned up the radio and they had Nina Nesbitt.

"_Who helped you get too where you are now?" _The interviewer asked.

"_Ed Sheeran was great help too me during the start of my music. I really owe him."_

"_Thats amazing. What's the song you will be singing for us today?_

"_The Apple Tree."_

"I keep saying, I keep saying that it should have been us."

Her songs were much nicer before i met Ed. I turned the radio off and drove in complete silence all the way there. The only sound there was, was the sound of me changing the gears. I finally arrived and parked my car. I made my way up the flight of stairs refusing to go on the elevator. I knocked on his door and waited. He opened the door and spread his arms out. I gladly jumped in to his arms as he nuzzled his head in to my neck and closing the door. He carried me all the way too the couch and gave me a long passionate kiss.

"What did you want too talk about?" He asked me while giving a kiss in between each word.

"I wanted too talk about One Direction." I giggled in to his ear. I sat back so that i was straddling him and my hands were against his chest as he held me from my hips.

"Whats up?" He asked a bit confused.

"Elana, really loves them and i was wondering if.. you know.. You could maybe introduce her too them." I asked looking down.

"Yeah no problem. There going too be staying in the room next too me anyway!"

"Awesome! You know she's the one that bought those tickets to your concert. She surprised me as a happy getting out of your shit school life present." I said as i laughed. He was laughing with me.

"Well then i owe her big time, don't i?" He laughed as he pulled me closer and kissed me. We were kissing for about an hour. Just kissing and laughing, chilling out and what not.

"How are we going to do this?" I asked

"Well, i have two tickets too their concert, front row. You's can come too the concert then after it come backstage and we can go back too the hotel and all chill." He smiled.

"Okay sounds like a plan. When do they get here anyway?"

"In two weeks thursday. Here are the tickets." He said as he got up and went toward the kitchen table and picked up the tickets. I walked over too him and lightly kissed his lips then slowly took the tickets. He looked down and smirked at me before grabbing my hips and turning me around while putting his hands on the table behind me so he had pinned me. He gave me a kiss.

"Ed, i have to go." I giggled in his ear.

"Do you have to?" He sighed.

"Yeah, but i'll see you tomorrow!" I said as i left his in-prisonment. I got my bag off the floor and walked toward the door.

"Diana.."

"Yeah?"

"I..I love you.." He said with a genuine smile. I looked at him and gave him my biggest smile before hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too." I smiled before closing the door behind me.

I made my way down too the car and got it. I turned it on and changed gears before releasing the clutch and drove off. I had put in a cd and the first song that came on was "What If by Jordyn Taylor" I put the volume on max and closed my windows so it was louder and sang along too it.

"From the moment i met you, i've been stuck in time."

And in no time at all i was at Elana's house. The lights were all off. I called her phone and told her too come outside. She came running out with a huge bag and threw it in the back seat before jumping in to the passenger seat in the front. We drove 2 minutes before arriving at my place. We lived about 2 streets away. So we lived pretty close. We walked inside and jumped on my couch and talk about how Ed said i love you to me for the first time and screamed like little kids. I got up and walked over too my bag, pulling the tickets out.

"Elana look. This is for you." I say as i hand her one of the tickets. She stands up not making a noise before screaming and crying and laughing all at the same time. I couldn't help but laugh seeing my best friend this way was hilarious.

"DIANA THIS IS CONCERT TICKETS TOO ONE DIRECTION OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" She screamed as she jump on top of me causing us both too fall to the floor. I laughed as she started happy crying.

"How did you even get these?" She asked in shock.

"Ed." I said simply while smiling.

"God bless that ginger." She said as she wiped her tears away.

"Thats not all Elana. I also arranged for us all to hang out with them after the concert." I said getting up and making my way too the door because i knew what was about too happen.

"NO YOU'RE LYING!" She screamed before getting up and running toward me. I opened the door and ran outside bare foot running away from her. She eventually caught up too me because i couldn't run.

"You're the bestest bestest best friend EVEEEER!" She yelled as she hugged me. I started coughing. Each cough getting more violent then the last.

"Diana, Diana! Did you take your puffer ? Oh god." Elana said as she held my hand and dragged me in side. She went into the fridge and grabbed my puffer handing it too me. I had partial asthma. I took two puffs of it and rinsed my mouth out.

"Thanks Elana.." I said tired.

"Yeah we should probably sleep." We went into my parents room and decided too sleep there because their bed was much larger then mine and they had a tv in their room. We opened _Vampire Diaries _while talking about what too wear for the concert and when and where it was. Before i knew it i was fast asleep.

—

Diana's outfit.

rannnddoommmmm/set?id=6167340


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 :**

2 Weeks had passed since me and Ed had planned for Elana and One Direction too meet.

"Diana, look at this." Elana said softly as she pointed to the laptop screen. The title read _"The big romance between English singer song writer Ed Sheeran & Nina Nesbitt." _

"Elana.." I struggled too find words. I didn't know what to do but i kept reminding myself that this was before me and him right? Just ignore it..

"Diana, really you should read this."

"I don't think i have the guts too.."

"Well i'm going to read it and you're going to listen. You need to know." I took in a deep breath before sitting down on the couch next too her. "Ed Sheeran confessed love to singer Nina Nesbitt on his BIRTHDAY. Things seemed to get pretty intense when they were caught locking lips after one of 's gigs. The star couple is rumoured to be the cutest singer/song writer couple, EVER! Other resources say that they broke up because of work. We confirmed with Nina Nesbitt that they had broken up so they could focus on work and writing more songs. Straight after the break up Ed Sheeran released Kiss me & Nina Nesbitt released Hold you. They both dedicated it to someone but no names were given." Elana stopped there and looked at me. I had tears flowing down my cheek but no noise, i wasn't moving or blinking.

"Diana.." Elana said as she put the laptop on the table and gave me a huge hug. I hid my face in between her neck and shoulder and sobbed. "You're right Diana. This was before he met you, or asked you out. He wouldn't of asked you out if he was still stuck on Nina.."

"You're right.." I sniffed. "Plus i like Nina's songs." I said as i made a joke of it and brushed it off.

"Plus we have to get ready, we have a big day ahead of us!" I said to Elana as i wiped my tears away. She got up and held my hand dragging me toward my bed room. She put her phone on my Ipod doc and blasted music. We danced and got dressed. She ended up wearing a really cute floral dress with a brown belt below the bust with brown sandals, long feather earrings and some cute bracelets. She had her hair natural wavy with a bit of mascara and eye liner. I wore my black chiffon button up dress with combat boots, a bunch of bracelets with black studs and too top off the whole outfit i had worn the bracelet that Ed had given me on my right wrist away from the other ones. I had my hair dead straight to the middle of my back, parted in the middle and some liquid liner on top of my lid and mascara.

My phone started to ring. I shut off the music coming from Elana's phone and answered my phone.

"Hello, Ed?" I started.

"_Hello lovely. Are you ready for the concert ? I'll come and pick you's both up."_

"Yeah were all good. When will you be here ?"

"_Come outside."_ He answered as he hung up the phone. I looked at Elana with a big smile.

"He's here Elana. You ready?" I asked.

"As ready as i'll ever be. Diana i'm so excited.." She said as she went red.

"You're amazing and you look amazing. You'll be fine." I said as we headed toward the door. When we got in Ed's car Ed was telling stories of him and the boys doing boyish stuff too Elana, making her more excited. I was sitting beside him and was lost deep in thought about Nina & him. I know it was in the past but i can't help but wonder if its true or not. Ed moved his arm so it was around my waist. I jumped getting a bit scared because i was so lost in thought.

"Diana, you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, i'm good." I said back with a forced smile. I was so.. So. I don't know what i was. Upset? I think so.

"Okay good because were here." He smiled at me, giving me a soft peck on my lips. We made our way through the doors backstage. He walked us all the way too our seats. The place was empty no one was here yet.

"Ed, where is everyone?" I asked confused while holding his hand.

"You's are here early everyone will be making their way in, in about 30 mins." His accent was so distracting. It made me forget about all my worries. Even about him and Nina. He came closer too me and hugged me from my waist nuzzling his head in the nape of my neck. I snaked my arms around his neck. The embrace was tight but comfortable. When he let go i almost fell. I didn't know he was holding me up. He gave me a quick kiss on my forehead and high fived Elana.

"I'll see you both after the show backstage, alright?" He asked. We both nodded as he made his way to the room backstage.

"Diana, what the hell? What was all that in the car?" Elana asked puzzled. When i looked at her in the eyes i knew she knew what i was thinking. "Oh, Diana.. Don't worry. I can see it when you's are together he really loves you. When we were walking in the security was looking all up at your junk and Ed hissed at them. Didn't you see?" She asked. I shook my head. After some time of talking and laughing the concert had started. Elana was going crazy. Ed then started singing a song for the final song. He sung Kiss me. Oh no.

"_This feels like falling in love."_

He sung as his gaze caught mine. I stopped moving and had both hands by my side. My eyes welled up with tears about to pour out. I couldn't hold it anymore tears leaked down my face. I held myself so hard so that i wouldn't sob or rub my eyes. I gently wiped away my tears as i noticed Ed looking at me worried. The concert was over and me & Elana walked arm in arm too the door backstage.

"Diana, please, please don't be upset. Really you're worrying for nothing. Please be happy." Elana exclaimed as we walked down what seemed like a never ending hall.

"You're right. I should be happy." I said as i got my spirits back up. We were standing right in front of the door. Elana's expression dropped as she went in a state of shock. She went red and i laughed at her while i got her too calm down.

"I'm going too open the door Elana." I laughed.

"I'm glad you're laughing at my misfortune Diana." She said sarcastically.

"Misfortune? NO! You're about too meet One Direction. Are you kidding?" I said. "I'm going too open it okay?"

"Okay… Slowly please." She said. It was obvious she was finding it hard too speak. I slowly opened the door and heard laughing stop as the door opened all the way. Ed's eyes met mine straight away and he walked over toward me and wrapped a arm around my waist. Elana was looking at the ground her cheeks red. She lifted her head slowly and looked straight at them.

"Hey." The boys all said with huge smiles.

"Hi." She made out. We walked in and made our way on the couch. We all sat down. Taking note Louis seemed too sit next to her. He started conversations with her. After an hour or so she had opened up and started laughing with them all. Ed was teasing Harry and i was laughing at it. I noticed Harry look at me one too many times and he blushed. I thought something was on my face and got confused. A couple hours later Ed stood up and extended a hand too me. I took it.

"I need fresh air." He said as we walked toward the door. Elana looked at me and her widened. I mouthed_ sorry_ too her. Knowing that she would be left behind with all 5 of the boys. Me and Ed walked in complete silence outside, hand in hand. Once we got outside he took a smoke out of his pocket and lighted it up. I knew this wasn't going too be good for me later.

"Diana, is something wrong?" He asked as he puffed out smoke.

"No. Nothings wrong." I said as i looked toward the floor and slowly took a step back.

"Something is wrong. What is it?" He insisted. But i really didn't want too talk about it. I kept silent. "Please you have too tell me. I need to know that you're okay."

"I'm fine Ed." I said as i looked up and smiled. He didn't seem to buy it, but he didn't ask anymore questions. He finished the smoke and held my hand guiding me back into the room. Just as he reached for the handle, the door opened and Harry flung out crashing into me causing me too fall too the ground with him on top of me.

"I'm s..so sorry." Harry said as he lifted his weight off of me and gave a smile.

"It's fine." I giggled. He got off me and offered his hand too help me up. I took it and stood up. Ed laughed and we went back inside. The boys were having a pillow fight inside the room, with the sofa pillows. It was hilarious. Liam ran toward Elana but before he could get too her Louis had hit him in the stomach with the pillow as he gave a big boyish smile too her. She laughed and hit his behind with the pillow. The boys were being so loud they hadn't even noticed me and Ed were back. Ed's hand tightened around mine.

"I know somethings wrong. Give me a clue at least." He whispered into my ear.

"Nina Nesbitt." I whispered back. I stood back watching his expression. His mouth dropped and he was still for a few seconds. I let my hand free from his grasp. Just as i was about too leave Niall came up from behind me and hit my back with a pillow. It took me by surprise i laughed and found a spare pillow. Grabbing it i decided too have fun and chased the boys around. I laughed hard as Liam cornered me and Elana. The boys all came in for a attack. I saw Ed sit down and look toward the ground in full concentration. I felt someones hand tickling me.

"Lets see if there ticklish." Harry laughed.

After they had tickled us we looked at the time and it was 10 to 12 in the morning.. Oh god how quick did time fly. I owed the boys for making my day better. Me, Elana and Ed got up and headed toward the door. I hugged each of the boys saying bye as did Elana. The door closed as we made our way down the hall. Elana had a huge smile plastered on her face, but then it suddenly dropped. I heard someone running toward us but didn't bother too look at who it was. Elana suddenly turned around. I realised someone had grabbed her arm i looked up too see who it was. It was Louis.

"Elana.. Will you go on a date with me tomorrow?" Louis asked all out of breath. Elana smiled.

"Yes i will." She said as she gave him a quick hug. They exchanged numbers then we were on our way home. After we got home, Ed let Elana go first then he stopped me.

"Diana.. We should talk about this. But not now. Tomorrow my place at 2 in the afternoon. You don't have too call just be there by then okay." He gave me a soft kiss on the lips and watched me walk all the way inside before he headed toward the door.

—-

Elana's outift.

summer_outfit/set?id=61672736

Diana's outfit.

cgi/set?id=6202930


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 :**

I was sitting on my bed watching Elana pace in a small circle trying to figure out what she was going to wear on her first date with Louis.

"Diana, are you even listening to me?" She asked, obviously annoyed with me.

"Sorry Elana. I'm just thinking about this afternoon. I'm really nervous." I admitted. Elana took a seat next to me and held my hand with both her hands.

"It's going to be fine. You're going to be fine." She said sincerely. I nodded and faked a smile.

"I know that's not a real smile Diana, but it will change when you come back tonight. If you come back tonight." She smirked as she gave me a wink. I gasped and laughed. She stood back up and picked out some clothes. She changed and turned around to me.

"How does this look?" She asked with a huge smile as she did a twirl for me.

"You look beautiful!" I smiled as i stood up. She was wearing a sleeveless denim shirt tucked in to black jeans with a heart locket necklace and a throw over bag. Sometime passed and the doorbell rung. I was peaking through the kitchen cause i knew who it was. Elana opened the door.

"Hey Louis." She blushed.

"You look absolutely beautiful." He said as he looked her up and down.

"Diana i'm leaving!" She yelled as she grabbed her bag. I walked toward them and smiled.

"Have fun, oh and Elana remember bed times at 10!" I joked. They both laughed as they turned around and walked away. I watched as Louis opened the door for her to the car, letting her in first. They soon after drove off. I looked at the time to notice it was 1 in the afternoon. I walked too my room to get dressed so i could leave and go see Ed. I picked out my long sleeved denim button up shirt and black jeans with my combat boots and of course the bracelet Ed had given me. I straightened my hair and put some waterproof mascara on, just in case things went sour. After i got ready i started to drive to his hotel. My heart was beating so fast and hard that it hurt. I had a bad feeling about it all, but then again it could all go right. I parked my car in the parking lot and checked for any paparazzi. Thank god there wasn't any here. There were so many security guards it would have been a little bit weird if there were any of them.

I made my way up the stairs slowly as my heart started beating hard once again. I got too his door and was about too knock when i heard a man laughing. I couldn't make out what they were saying or who the voice belonged too. I unconsciously put my hand on the door handle. The door opened slightly. I thought i'd walk in and surprise him seeing as the door was open anyway.

"So you're using that girl as a rebound to get over Nina?" The man said. My heart broke, it was shattered. I waited for Ed to reply. Tears welled up in my eyes as i prayed to myself that it wasn't true.

"Yeah." Ed said as he chuckled loudly. And that was it. I was sobbing as i ripped off the bracelet he had given me from my wrist and threw it too the floor. I ran to the door and slammed it shut behind me.

ED'S POV :

I heard the door slam. Oh god. Please don't let it be Diana. I ran into the living room and scanned it. I looked to the ground and found the bracelet i had given her.

"Fuck!" I yelled as i grabbed the bracelet and put it in my pocket. I yelled at Stuart, my manager, too get the driver ready downstairs. I ran down the stairs hoping i could catch up to her and explain. Oh god. How could i have been so stupid. I was only joking with around with him and she heard. Fuck fuck fuck, i kept repeating to myself. As i arrived in the car park i spotted her car driving off. I was scared. What if she never talks to me or looks at me again. What if i can never kiss or hug her again. I had one hand on my hip and the other run through my messy orange hair as i paced in my spot. I clenched my fists and slammed it too the wall next to me. Angry tears boiled up in my eyes. My driver pulled up next to me and i jumped into the passenger seat up front.

"Take me to Diana's house." I said angrily and impatiently. My hand was stinging but i paid it no mind.

"Fucking drive faster!" I said as i grew more and more impatient with every passing minute. After about 40 minutes of driving through the traffic we finally arrived at her house. Her car was parked in the drive way. I saw her get out of the car and i did the same.

"Diana!" I called out to her. She didn't look back. No, no. This wasn't how we were going too end. She ran to the back door and i did the same. Catching up with her i grabbed her arm but she shook me off. She fiddled with the keys trying to get it in the key hole but failed.

"Diana listen to me please." I pleaded. She didn't look at me. It was like i didn't even exist. I put my hand on her shoulder and turned her around pinning both her arms beside her head. She squirmed under me but i didn't let go.

"Let me go!" She struggled to make out as she cried. She still made no eye contact with me what so ever. It hurt so much to see her like this.

"Look at me. Please Diana, just look at me." I said desperately. She slowly turned her head and looked me straight in my eye. My eyes widened as my grip loosened on her wrists. Her eyes were full of hate and disgust. They were also filled with fear. I let her wrists go.

"Diana.." I whispered. She turned away from me wiping away her tears and she managed to open the door. She took a step inside and as i tried to make a step she shut the door on my face. I put my hand against the door.

"Diana, i know you can hear me. Please listen. You got it all wrong!" I exclaimed.

"How could you?" She yelled with a broken voice. "I thought you were different! I thought you wouldn't hurt me.. You promised!.." She said as her voice became softer and less audible. i heard her put her back against the door and slowly drop sitting with her back to the door.

"Diana please, please just open the door." I pleaded as tears once again threatened to spill. I fell to my knees with my head against the door. "Please.." I said with my shaky voice.

"Just leave! Go!" She answered.

"Diana please i love you, without you i don't know what i'd do.. I need you." I said.

"No you don't love me.. Leave me alone." She cried.

"Okay, i'll leave.. Just know that i love you and i'm not going too give up." I said as i decided its best if i let her calm down. She didn't answer me. I heard her getting up and walking away. I wasn't going to leave this like it was.

DIANA'S POV :

How could he? I cried violently. I walked to my room and closed the door. I sat with my back against the wall and lifted my knees up to my chest as i hugged them and rested my head on my knees. Hours and hours passed and i was still crying. I heard the front door open and close. It was Elana but if it was someone else to come kill me, i'd be fine. I had nothing to live for anymore. Elana made her way to my room and dropped her bag and ran toward me.

"Diana, whats wrong?" She asked worried as she shook me. I looked up at her with red swollen eyes and hugged her sobbing once again into her shirt. After a while i stopped crying. We talked about what had happened and i decided that it was enough talk about being depressed.

"Thats enough Elana. How was your first date?" I asked as i looked at her. Her whole face lit up.

"Well. We went to go watch this romance movie and we held hands the whole time. Then he took me too eat lunch and we caught a boat just the two of us no one else was there, weird right? Anyways when we were on the boat we talked and laughed, then we had our first kiss together!" She explained her whole day in detail. She was so happy and smiley it was a bit contagious. And for that short period of time i forgot about Ed.

—

Elana's outfit.

cgi/set?id=62116898

Diana's outfit.

shdvf/set?id=6167346


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 part 1**

EDS POV : I popped open another lid as I threw the empty bottle in my hand to the wall. It shattered to pieces. All I could think about was her. It had been three days. She wasn't answering her phone or replying to my messages, maybe because her phone was off. I craved her. Her curled up against my body as she slept. Her laugh, the way she giggled when I would tickle her. Her kiss. I felt like a piece of me was missing. I felt like I was half. I was bought back to Earth when I heard a loud banging on my door. "Ed open the door mate !" I heard the familiar voice say. I didn't reply but the door wasn't locked and I thought that they would eventually figure it out. He knocked a couple more times before opening the door. "Ed what are you doing?" Ah it was Louis. He walked around the living room as he opened the curtains and took the beer bottle out of my hand. "Get up. You're going to have a nice clean shower and shave, then you're going to dress up and were going to go shopping." He said. Shopping? Really? I looked at him as the blinding light shone in my eyes. "Ed! Get up!" He yelled. "What's the point man? Why am I even here? All I want is her and now she's gone and its my fault." I said. "It will get better Ed." Louis smiled at me. I got up and made my way to the bathroom. DIANA'S POV : I was lying under my blanket in my bed in the same position for exactly 3 days. "Diana!" Elana called as she walked into my room and opened the curtains. I immediately lifted the blanket over my head to hide myself from the sun. "Diana. Nothing's going to change if you ju-" she was cut off her sentence when her phone rung. She answered. "Mhmm. Yes. Okay, okay bye." Is what she said. "Diana get up have a shower and were going to go shopping. It's not a question it's a order." Her voice was demanding so I figured it'd be a good idea if I had a shower and shopped a bit. I got up and smiled at her. I went to my closet to pick something out. "No ill pick your clothes you just have your shower!" She laughed. I looked at her curiously. I didn't argue and made my way to the small on suite of my small bedroom. I jumped into the shower and turned on the hot water. It felt amazing. I was in the shower for at least 30 minutes. I got out of the shower and blow dried my hair then straightened it down. I looked at myself and realized how much weight I lost. I looked dead so I decided to put some make up on. Just some mascara, eye liner and a thin line of liquid liner on the top of my lid. At least I didn't look like a killer anymore. I got out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around my now dry body. "Wear what I set out for you." She said as she made her way out of the door and shut it behind her. I looked down at the bed. She set me out my favourite leopard bra and panties. I put them on and put on the black ripped jeans. I finally got to the shirt. I turned it around and read what it said on top of it. Love me or Leave me at London. My favourite shirt. I laughed as I put them on. I got my throw over bag ready and put it on. "Elana! I'm ready!" I giggled. She came from the living room. To my surprise she was wearing the same thing I was minus the bag and probably the shoes. "Look at you! You look awesome ! Omg Diana, you need to eat you've lost so much weight." She said with a worried tone. I looked down at myself and knew it was true. "Don't worry tonight we can go to a fancy restaurant just the two of us." She smiled. "What about Louis ?" I asked. "What about him?" She laughed. "Come we're going to do what we used to in high school. We're going to catch the bus! Come on or we'll miss it otherwise!" She exclaimed as she grabbed my hand and ran out to the door locking it behind her. I laughed, playing along with her I quickly put my sandals on and we ran arm in arm together all the way to the bus stop laughing and making sure my bag didn't fall off of my shoulder. We got on the bus and arrived at the shops. We shopped and talked for about 4 hours. We had a coffee each as we walked arm in arm laughing about nothing. I felt really good. I needed this! Elana got another phone call. "Sorry Diana, this will only take a minute." She said as she walked a couple meters away to answer the phone. I couldn't hear what she was saying but she nodded and laughed a little then she looked at me and gave me a mysterious smile. I smiled awkwardly back and waited for her too finish. She was probably talking to Louis. She came back and put her arm back in to mine and tightened her grip a bit to much. "Elana what's up? Your gripping onto my arm so tightly!" I laughed. She just looked at me and smiled. "Come let's go this way!" She said as we walked further and further away from the shopping center and outside. There were tiny little shops outside which were cute but I didn't anything from them. We walked further down and there he was. His full head of orange. My eyes widened and I looked at Elana. "Elana let go I have to leave!" I said as I tried squirming out of her grip. She looked at me. "Diana just stay please. You don't have to speak to him. I just want to see Louis for a couple of minutes. Please !" She pleaded as she looked straight in to my eyes. I couldn't say no so I just nodded and faked a smile. Louis and Ed came up closer until they were about a meter away from us. Louis hugged me. "Gosh you've lost weight." He commented before he hugged Elana and spun her around planting a soft kiss on her lips. Oh this was beyond awkward. He took a step back next to Ed as they both looked at our shirts and laughed. "I like your shirts!" Louis winked as Ed smiled to himself. I looked away as I blushed. I didn't want to have eye contact with him. I didn't want to be around him it felt like I was about to break. Louis grabbed Elana's hand and took her about 10 meters away as they talked about something laughing and occasionally looking at us. EDS POV : I looked at her as she refused to look at me. She had lost so much weight. It was my fault but she still looked beautiful to me. "You've lost a lot of weight." I said hoping shed make eye contact with me. All I could remember was how much hate she had in her eyes for me. I needed to see her look at me like she needed me, because I defiantly needed her. She slowly brought her gave to mine. And then I was looking in her eyes. She looked like she was about to cry. Like she was about to break. I couldn't stand seeing her like that so I took a slow step toward her. As I took the step toward her she took one back. "Don't. Please don't." She whispered as she lowered her head to look at the floor. I didn't want her looking at the ground and feeling insecure at something stupid I had said. Just as I opened my mouth to say something Louis and Elana had interrupted. "Okay let's go man." Louis had said. I took one last look at Diana knowing it would probably be the last time I see her. I nodded and walked with Louis. "Don't worry about it man. Me and Elana came up with a plan!" He grinned. "What do you mean?" My face lit up. Maybe it was a plan to get Diana back. Its all i'll ever ask for.. "Tonight, Elana is going to take Diana out for dinner at a restaurant she's going to text me which one and were going to go there and surprise her! That way she'll have to stay! And you ! You have to dress in a suit, no questions asked!" He said as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Done! As long as i get her back i don't care if i wore a bikini!" I said smiling brightly. DIANA'S POV : It was taking every part of me to hold my tears back. "Diana don't worry about it. Think about tonight. Starting today everything is going to get better!" She said. I looked at her and cocked my head. "You knew that was going to happen didn't you? You knew they were going to be together." I said with a weak voice. "No i didn't i knew Louis was going to drop in and he said he was going to be with one of the boys but i didn't know it was Ed." She stated. It felt like she was lying but it didn't matter. "Anyways lets go look for some new dresses and heels for tonight!" She said with a huge smile. I got confused. "What do you mean tonight?" I asked. "Remember we're going to eat out!" She beamed. "Oh yes, i remember now." I laughed. My mood got better when we went shopping again. —- DIANA'S OUTFIT :  love_me_leave_at_london/set?id=62189005 —-

**Chapter 7 part 2**

DIANA'S POV :

Just as we both put on our high heels and made sure we looked okay in my big mirror we left the house. I was wearing a short nude coloured boob tube dress, with not so high, high heels, a couple of bracelets, feather earrings and a small clutch bag to match it all. My hair was in a low bun with strands of curly hair framing my face. Elana was wearing a blue boob tube dress with blue pumps, some bracelet twisted earrings, a clutch to match it all and her hair in beach waves with her side fringe straightened.

"Elana! You look so good !" I commented genuinely.

"Pft. I look like trash next to you and your double d's." She laughed. We made our way to the car and i took off my shoes so i could drive. I put my shoes too the back and Elana laughed at me while she fiddled with her phone.

ED'S POV :

"Ed! I got the address bro we'll leave in half an hour !" He shouted from the bathroom.

"Yeah ! Alright !" I called back. I was nervous. I hope something happened today to get her back to me. Louis came out of the bathroom with a suit trying to figure out how to do his tie. I helped him with his tie and laughed at him.

"You look good man." I commented.

"Not as good as you my man." He winked at me. We sat down waiting for these 30 minutes to pass.

"Hey, you know, just by sitting down and looking at each other won't get you's back together. You have to talk to her." He said seriously. I looked at him.

"I know man.. Just what do i say to her? I ruined everything how can i possibly fix this?" I asked as i ran my hand through my hair.

"You have to tell her that it was a misunderstanding, get Stu in here if you have to, call him, email him, ensure her that it was just a joke make sure she understands it." He said. I was going to reply but then he got a text message.

"Alright bro, we're good to go!" He smiled. I jumped out of my seat and made my way to the door.

DIANA'S POV :

We had just arrived to the restaurant and sat at our seats. It was weird, Elana had sat next to me and there were two other seats in front of us.

"Ela-" I was cut off.

"Diana. Have you noticed, ever since we got in here, that guy over there has been looking at you." She whispered in my ear.

I looked toward the guy who gave me a smile as i awkwardly smiled back i looked away.

"Anyw-" I was cut off again.

"Here are the menus ladies. Are you waiting for anyone else?" The young waiter with blonde hair asked.

"No, no one else will be joining us." Elana smiled. I sighed because i was relieved but also a little disappointed. The waiter blushed at Elana's gorgeous smile and walked away.

"_And now for Ed Sheeran's new song which he has just sent in to us, One Night!" _Said the radio man.

"_Tell her that i love her, Tell her that i need her, Tell her that she's more then a one night stand, Tell her that i love her more then anyone else if you don't i'll tell her myself!"_

Oh god.. This couldn't be for me could it. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Diana. Oh my god. This song is for you." Elana said, just in as much shock as i was.

"No, it couldn't be." I said.

"It is!" She protested. "Don't you see? He loves you. Maybe he was just joking. You know the guy he was talking to was his manager Stuart, or he calls him Stu." She said.

"It doesn't matter. He meant what he said. Why would he want someone as talentless as me when he could have someone like Nina Nesbitt or Taylor Swift. The song is probably for them." I said trying to convince myself.

"Stop lying to yourself Diana. You know you miss him, or your eyes wouldn't be as full of tears as they are now." Elana said as she sad smiled to me.

I wiped my tears away as the song ended. I looked behind me again as i felt someone stare at me. It was that guy again. He had red cheeks and his eyes wouldn't leave me alone. He gave me a wink and i just turned around not giving a reaction until i wasn't facing him. I had my eyes closed as i felt sick and too open. Maybe he was looking at me cause my dress was so short. I re-opened my eyes and saw Louis and Ed. No this couldn't be right. I closed my eyes and opened them again, thinking i might be just day dreaming but i wasn't. He was sitting right in front of me smiling his beautiful smile with his dimples and blue eyes. He was wearing a suit and it looked amazing on him. I couldn't help myself i smiled at him then looked down in to my lap.

ED'S POV :

She smiled at me! This was progress i suppose. She looked absolutely stunning. I wanted to make a comment but i didn't know if she would like it or just walk away. I didn't say anything until me and Louis also ordered our food. He was so lucky. He was looking at Elana and holding her hand planting a small kiss on it as she giggled and went red. I looked back at Diana. She looked uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, worried.

"Yeah i'm fine." She said but it was obvious she was lying. I didn't want to push it just in case it was me who made her feel uncomfortable. Louis made a joke which made her laugh. I missed that so much. I wanted to make her smile and laugh again as well. Her face lit up and her cheeks went a soft pink after she always laughed. She seemed to ease up a little.

"Diana.." I said. She looked at me. "You look so, so, beautiful." I commented. She looked back in her lap then slowly stood up. Louis and Elana turned to look at her.

"I'm so sorry. I can't do this." She said as she grabbed her bag and walked toward the exit. I stood up immediately but froze. I watched her walk out. I didn't know if i should go after her.

"What are you waiting for go after her!" Louis said as he slapped my thigh. I looked down at him and nodded as i took money out of my wallet and threw it on the table to cover all our food expenses.

DIANA'S POV :

Why did he say that. I can't go through this with him again, it hurts to much. I went down the stairs so fast i was afraid i'd fall. I heard his foot steps catching up to me. I went down one more flight of stairs before i made it to the car park.

"Hey beautiful wait up!" Called a unfamiliar voice. I turned around because i was shocked. He was right behind me. He grabbed my wrists and pinned me to the wall.

"Let me go!" I yelled as i tried to wriggle free. I thought it was Ed. Oh gosh what have i gotten myself in to? This was so uncomfortable.

"Don't yell pretty. This will be fun." He said. He smelled of heavy liquor. I kept squirming but it seemed to have no effect.

"Come on, don't be like that i really like you." He said as he started kissing my jaw line down to my neck. I tried pushing him away but his waist had my waist pinned to the wall. It was really awkward. This was it. This was how i was going to loose my virginity.. To a rapist. I squirmed as my eyes filled with tears. I yelled but no one was here to hear me. He gave me a open mouthed kiss on my neck. It was going on for so long i realised what he was doing, he was giving me a hickey. He let go of one of my arms and i tried pushing him off but it was no use. I yelled more but still no one could hear me.

"Shh.." He said as his hand travelled up my thigh under my dress. I started crying. I stopped fighting against him. It wasn't helping anyways. I closed my eyes for a second and it was over. I opened my eyes again to see Ed had him up against the wall punching his face so hard his nose was bleeding. Badly. I ran to Ed grabbing his arm.

"Ed stop! Don't kill him!" I yelled. Not that i didn't mind if he were to die, but i didn't want Ed to end up in jail.

"You fucking asshole. I dare you to touch my girlfriend again you little fucker." He yelled in his face as he let him go. I was holding on to his bicep. "Fucking asshole." He swore at him until he fell to the ground coughing as his nose bled uncontrollably. I put my forehead against his shoulder and continued crying.

"Diana, are you okay?" He asked me as he held me by my waist with one arm and the other cupping my cheek making me meet his gaze. I just cried. I couldn't answer. He wrapped his arms around my waist as i covered my face with my hands then placed my head on his chest sobbing onto his suit.

"Shh, you're safe now." He said. I knew i was, but i couldn't help the sobs i couldn't get them to stop.

"_Your smile and your memory, simply eases me to sleep, in my ear while the whispering, melts my heart on every beat."_

He sung softly in my ear until i eventually stopped crying. I nuzzled my head in his chest as he finished the song. His voice was so calming. He pulled away from the hug and looked at me. he cupped my chin again tilting it up he gave me a soft smile and wiped the tears that were rolling down my face with his thumbs.

"Diana.. You know you've got it all wrong. Honestly." He said. I just remembered that we weren't together anymore. I took a step back and looked at him. He took one toward me and held me gently on each sides of my arm. "Please, i can prove it to you. We can call Stu, my manager, i swear we were joking!" He said as his eyes desperately searched mine. I thought to myself for a second. If he wasn't serious about me he wouldn't of came to the restaurant today or saved me from on the floor over there and he wouldn't be trying so hard. But why would he make a joke like that?

"Why would you make a joke like that Ed?" I asked weakly.

"He kept asking me about it and i kept telling him that i was over her and that i loved you, but he kept joking about it and i sarcastically said yeah just too shut him up. I swear Diana, i wouldn't ever hurt you i promised you. Even though it looks like i already have, and i've been in regret these past couple of days. All i could think about was you and how much i wanted to be with you. My days are so boring without you and your randomness." He said. His eyes were turning red as they were getting teary. Was he about to cry? No. I wouldn't be able to stand it.

"I don't know what to say. I still love you.. And i don't hate you. I can't stop thinking about you, but now i'm scared." I admitted.

"Please, just please give me another chance. I promise i will never hurt you Diana. Honest to god. I just need you back." He said. I just looked at him as the atmosphere around us lightened up. He slowly rested his hands on my hips and i put my hands on his chest. I put my head closer to his just enough for our lips to graze. His lips slightly parted and i kissed him. He kissed back happily. The kiss got deeper. He started kissing along my jaw line and toward my neck. He stopped. He was in that position for about a minute breathing heavily. He let me go and started walking toward the guy again as he kicked him in stomach causing him to wake up.

"Asshole." Ed had said to him in disgust. He came back to me and held my hand as he took his phone out of his pocket and dialled a number.

"Hey Louis. Me and Diana are going back to the hotel. You two have fun okay and oh, theres a half dead rapist at the car park make sure Elana doesn't see it. Not a very pretty sight." He said as he hung up. "Wheres your car?" He asked. I didn't get why he was so angry. "Over there." I pointed. We made our way to my car as he jumped in the drivers seat he took the keys and begun to drive to his hotel. I can't believe he already memorised the roads.

—-

DIANAS OUTFIT :

cgi/set?id=61673126

ELANA'S OUTFIT :

cgi/set?id=62263347

ED'S OUTFIT :

. 

LOUIS :

. /tumblr_m610os8vW81rz7jrho2_ 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 :**

DIANA'S POV :

He parked the car in the under ground car park. He turned the car off and it was pitch black. I moved my hand to clasp his.

"Whats wrong?" He asked in a soft voice.

"I'm afraid of the dark." I said so quietly i could barely hear myself. He chuckled lightly.

"Wait in here for a second." He said as he gave my hand a gentle squeeze then let go to get out of the car. I couldn't see him cause it really was dark. Then my side of the car door opened. He leaned in and un-did my seatbelt.

"There we go." He said. I could almost feel his smile. He gave me a quick kiss and escorted me out of the car closing the door behind me. He pressed the button on my keys causing the cars lights to flicker before locking. He let go of my hand and put his arm around to my waist and walked with me.

"Ed how can you even see right now?" I asked as i took steps cautiously, looking to the ground squinting my eyes trying to see something. He laughed and with his free hand he took my hand.

"Just follow my lead love." He said in his low British accent. I blushed but thank god he couldn't see. Just as we arrived to the elevator and Ed pushed the button with the glowing arrow there was flashing. "What the.." Ed said just as confused.

"Mr Sheeran, Mr Sheeran. Is this the new lucky girl? Oh my how pretty, you sure did right here ? Whats your plan for the future any new albums ?" The interviewer asked Ed in such speed i was confused. At the same time the camera men had flashlights on their cameras on us.

"I don't know yet. I probably will make a new one." Ed laughed as he eyed the elevator. Ed's grip around my waist tightened, bringing me closer to him.

"Let us take a photo just before you's leave please. C'mon Ed!" The interviewer said. Ed looked at me and smiled. We turned around and both smiled before they took at least 10 photos in one go. The elevator arrived and we walked in. Ed smiled and waved at the guys as the door shut. His grip loosed and i looked at him.

"How did that even happen?" I laughed. He looked at me seriously again. He took a step toward me and placed his hand on my neck caressing it gently. He slowly moved his face closer and gave me a kiss.

"This. This has to go." He said as he slightly moved his thumb up and down one particular part of my neck. I looked at him confused for a second and remembered what was there. I moved out of his touch and laughed.

"It's nothing really!" I said trying to make a joke of it. The elevator doors opened and he took my hand as he hastily walked toward his door. We arrived at his door and he opened it with ease. We walked in as i took off my heels. I sighed of relief before taking another step and suddenly Ed picked me up bridal style. I went into a fit of giggles and he smiled.

"Ed put me down before you break your back!" I giggled. He looked down at me and kissed the top of my head.

"No." He said.

"Yes!" I protested! He took me into the kitchen and placed me sitting on his bench. Now i was at eye to eye level with him. I had both of my hands on his shoulders while he had his hands at my hips. He was standing in between my legs as he moved one hand from my waist to the opposite side of where the hickey was on my neck and used his thumb to turn my neck allowing him too see the whole hickey.

"Really Ed, it'll be gone by tomorrow." I said seriously as my hands slipped from his shoulders to his chest.

"Stay like this." He said as he left our contact and went to the fridge. He took out a block of ice and walked back over to me. He came back in between my legs and gently pressed the ice to where the hickey was. I winced because of how cold it was.

"Stay still." He ordered. I stayed still as the ice started to dissolve and water droplets slide down my neck i giggled.

"Ed, enough." I laughed. He didn't say a word but he smiled.

"Okay done." He smiled widely while he moved the ice away from my skin. "It's gone!" He smiled.

"Really?" I smiled widely. He nodded and threw the rest of the ice into the sink.

"Now.." Ed said as he closed off the space between our faces and gave me a french kiss. His tongue dominated mine as he slightly picked me up i wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried us over to the couch. He sat down so i was on top and he continued kissing. His hands were exploring my overly exposed body. Things were getting hot and heavy. His mouth travelled from my mouth to my neck. His hand went to the zipper at the back of my dress and slightly un-did it. I pressed my arms against his shoulders and pulled away a little.

"Whats wrong? Did i do something wrong? Did i hurt you?" He asked searching my flushed face.

"No, its not that." I said as i tried catching my breath. "Oh god. I'm such a loser and this is going to ruin everything. But i don't.. I don't want to do this" I said waving my hands in between us, "Until i'm married.." I said softly. He looked at me for a second before laughing slightly.

"Really?" He asked as he smiled and looked at me proudly. I nodded and looked in between us down to our lap. This was probably it. He was going to end things with me.

"Hey." He said softly as he cupped my chin and lifted my head so i could meet his gaze. I looked him with tears filling in my eyes. Oh god.

"Don't cry.. Hey come on. Why are you crying?" He asked as he wiped the tears falling down from my eyes.

"You're going to break up with me aren't you." I said, barely audible as i buried my head in his chest.

"No, no! What no why would i do that?" He asked as he hugged me bring me closer and he slumped in the couch.

"Because i don't wa-" He cut me off.

"No. Don't ever think that again. I'm actually happy you said no. You respect yourself and thats one of the many things i love about you." He said in a serious tone. I pulled my head from his chest and looked at him.

"Really?" I asked as i wiped the tears away and put my hands back on his chest. He smiled.

"Yes." He said while he kissed me quickly. He sat up right again and looked at me with a huge smile. Oh no, i knew this smile. It was a 'lets get up to no good' smile. I was totally up for it!

"I have an idea!" He said as he lifted me off of him and put me on the couch, he walked toward his room. He came back a couple minutes back in a onesie and he threw me one.

"Put it on." He said smiling at me.

"Okay!" I laughed as i stood up and looked at him. "Ugh.. Ed.."

"Oh no, go ahead i don't mind!" He smirked. I laughed and walked past him going to his room. I was out in about 10 minutes i let my hair down and wiped off all the foundation and eye shadow. Leaving some mascara behind. I walked out of his room and made my way to the living room. He was putting a cd in his cd player and turning music on. But not loudly. He turned around and looked at me.

"Oh god, you look so cute!" He said smiling. The sleeves of the onesie were past my finger tips and i couldn't keep them up. I tried rolling them up but the other side was in the way and i got frustrated.

"Here." Ed offered as he laughed at me struggling. He helped me roll up the sleeves. "We're going to have a pillow fight." He smiled cheekily. He turned around and i quickly grabbed the pillow and hit him from behind causing him to fall on to the couch and laugh.

"Oh you wanna play dirty?" He laughed as he grabbed a pillow and chased me. We both hit each other with pillows for at least one hour. We laughed and giggled the whole time, until we collapsed to the floor. He was laying back flat on the floor as i lay the same way but my head was on his stomach and his arm was resting on my stomach.

"Geez. Haven't had that much fun in a while." He said as he tried catching his breath.

"Ed, you should really stop smoking.." I said worried about him as i sat up beside him. He lifted his upper body up and was supported by his forearms against the ground as he looked at me.

"I know.. But i can't." He said. Before i could speak he cut me off by getting up and running to his room. He came back with about 5 big fluffy blankets and ran back and came back with about 10 pillows.

"Ed-"

"Sh. Don't say anything just watch." He said as he grabbed the blankets and made a big bean bag kind of thing and put the pillows against the couch and on the blankets so we could lean against it. He went in to the kitchen and bought all the junk food he had. He opened Shrek on the dvd player and got on top of our.. Fort like thing?

"Come." He smiled as he patted the spot next to him. I went over and sat next to him. It was so comfortable and he put a arm around my waist and with his other hand he was eating chips as was i. By the end of the movie we were laying down on the blankets and my head was resting against his chest and he had both arms wrapped around me.

"Stay with me the night." He said.

"It wouldn't hurt to i suppose." I said as i hugged around his waist and put my leg over both his.

"Good." He said as he laughed and kissed the top of my head.

ED'S POV :

Great she was going to be with me for the night. She nuzzled her head into my chest and yawned. She was getting tired.

"You sleepy?" I asked.

"Yeah.." She replied sleepily. "Ed, can you please do me a favour?"

"Anything."

"Sing for me." I looked down at her and smiled.

"_She's like cold coffee in the morning, i'm drunk off last nights whiskey and coke. She'll make me shiver without warning and make me laugh as if i'm in on the joke. You can stay with me forever."_

I sang the whole song to her, slowly. Her body relaxed as i finished the song and i knew she had fallen asleep. I was soon to follow


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 :**

DIANA'S POV :

I woke up on his chest. His sweet strong cologne was still on him from the night before. I nuzzled my head into his chest before putting my hand in my pocket where i had my phone. The time was 9:45am. I got up as slowly as i could so that i wouldn't wake him up. I walked to the kitchen and pulled my iPhone out again. I should make him an English breakfast. I thought to myself. I searched up, the best English breakfast and clicked the first web page i saw. I started making scrambled eggs, small breakfast sausages and put the kettle on so i could make a nice cup of tea. I set up the table before fixing the plates up with food placing them on the table. I looked over to him and smiled. I walked over to him and sat next to him before leaning down and kissing his lips with my hands firmly planted on his chest.

"Ed wake up." I whispered. He groaned and turned around to we're I was sitting and pulled me down with him.

"Ed!" I giggled as he pushed me down into the mountain of duvets.

"Hmm. I'm tired." He whined.

"I made breakfast for us." I smiled. He looked up at me from where he was laying his head on my chest.

"Is that what smells so nice?" He smiled weakly. I nodded and got up holding his hand pulling him up with me.

"Come." I smiled at him cheekily. He followed happily and sat down on the chair. He laughed as he looked at the food which made me a bit nervous. Did he not like it ?

"Is something wrong with the food?" I asked sadly.

"No. I feel at home." He looked at me and smiled then reached over and gave my hand a small squeeze. "This is amazing." He said satisfied after he finished his food.

"I'm glad yo-" and I was cut off by the ringing of my phone. It was Louis.

"Louis? What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Hey Diana, I couldn't get through to Ed's phone. Can I please speak to him?"

"Sure." I replied while I handed him the phone.

"Hello mate. What's up?" Ed said. "Yep. Mhmm. Sounds good but I have a recording at 11:30 could we meet up at 1? Yep. Okay. See ya." He said as he hung up. "We have a double date with Louis and Elana." He smiled at me while handing my phone.

"What are we going to be doing?" I asked curiously.

"We're going to have lunch, Elana is going to text you the place, then were going to go to a theme park. But first I have to go to the studio to record a cover to the song Wayfaring Stranger." He said.

"Sounds fun!" I smiled as I stood up. "But ill have to go home and get some clothes."

"It's fine, ill give you some money and you can buy something. We can send my driver if you want."

"No. I don't want you to spend your money on me." I said protesting.

"No. I want to spend it on you." He said. I didn't say anything and went to the kitchen washing up 2 plates and 2 cups. "Diana.." He said in a soft whisper. I walked to his room and closed the door on him so he couldn't get in and slipped into my dress. I walked out and placed my hands on his chest and gave him a kiss.

"I'll be back soon okay. It's 10 now ill be back before 11 and then we can go to the studio then we can go to eat." I said. Before he could say anything else I have him another kiss and ran out the door.

ED'S POV :

I smiled at myself as she left. She was so stubborn. I ran my hand through my hair and decided a shower was in order. After my shower I wore my dark red jumper and some dark jeans and fixed my hair. I felt really good today. I wonder why. Probably because I was back with her. An hour had passed and there was a knock on the door. I opened the door to see Stuart, my manager at the door.

"Ed, we gotta go to the song recording." He said.

"Yeah I know gimme five more minutes." I said as I pulled my phone and texted Diana. 5 minutes passed and she didn't reply. I was just about to call her when Stuart said,

"Is this.." Stuart said. As he took a step out of the door frame allowing Diana to walk through. She walked up to me and threw her arms around my neck and hugging me. I held her tightly by the waist.

"Hey. How come you didn't reply to my text?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. My phones on silent in my bag." She laughed as she loosed her grip and stood in front of me. She looked amazing, as usual. She was wearing a black loose skirt with a plain grey shirt tucked in and her high cut converse. I couldn't help but look at her. She turned her head away and blushed.

"Well is this the lovely Diana that I always hear about?" Stuart asked.

"Yeah. Diana this is Stuart my manager. Stuart, Diana." I introduced as he offered her a hand to shake and she took it. She looked hurt and it took me about 2 minutes to REALISE why. Because he's the one who had us break up. Of course it was my fault also. I took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before kissing her cheek.

"Well lets go." I said smiling at them both. We walked downstairs not taking the elevator and got to the front of the hotel where my driver was waiting. We got in to the car and drove in complete silence to the studio. I played with Diana's small delicate fingers. Her hand seemed to relax after playing with them a bit. She took my hand and intwined our fingers together, not making eye contact once. She made me blush and all we were doing were holding hands. How did she even make me feel this way? It was so weird. Our hands were resting on my lap and before I knew it we were at the studio. They put me into the room and had Diana and Stuart behind the glass watching me.

DIANA'S POV :

They gave Ed the thumbs up which signalled him he was good to go. Ed used the loop pedal making his own beat not even using a guitar. He was so amazing.

"And the beautiful fields lie just beyond me, And i know my way's rough and steep"

He sung. It was so beautiful. His voice was amazing. What he was wearing was amazing. His hair was amazing. He was amazing. Ed finished the song and walked out of the room. I ran over to him and jumped to him and gave him a big hug.

"You're amazing." I whispered in his ear. He chuckled in my ear and let go holding me by my waist. He talked with the man who was putting it all together and thanked him for his time as they shook hands. We walked out going back to the car. We got into the car and Stuart and Ed made jokes and laughed. I smiled at Ed acting like a little kid. I loved that he could be like this with me. I got a text from Elana giving us the place to meet them at and told Ed. Ed told the driver were we were going and he drove in that direction. We got there in about 15 minutes and i got out of the car but Ed was talking to Stuart. I saw Stuarts finger pointing toward me and Ed got out of the car. He looked a bit angry but i didn't comment on it. We walked into the cute little restaurant and spotted Elana and Louis. There were girls coming up to Louis asking for autographs and what not but it was a really quiet place. There wasn't a lot of people here. We got to the table and they started taking autographs from Ed as well. I smiled and felt really proud of him. Elana shot up and gave me a hug. I checked her out.

"You look good." I winked at her. She was wearing a normal white loose tank top with leather pants and sandals.

"Not as good as you." She winked back.

After awhile the fans stopped and we all sat around the table, Louis and Ed sitting next to each other and me and Elana sitting together so it was like Elana was facing Louis and i was facing Ed. We ordered some food and we laughed and joked throughout the whole 2 hours we were sitting there. Ed had both my legs trapped between his and i laughed. I leaned my back against the cushions that were behind our seats and noticed Elana and Louis were doing the same thing.

"Shall we leave?" Louis asked.

"Yeah lets go." I said as i smiled to him and Ed let go of my legs so i could stand up. We got into a bus and took a 15 minute bus ride from the restaurant to the theme park. We got off and walked in buying our tickets and what not. The whole day we spent on rides. We all went on separate bumper cars and crashed into each other multiple times. We then went on a roller coaster and everything else that was there. It was the most fun i had in a very long time. It was so good to all be together. The day was coming to an end and we saved the ferris wheel for last. Elana and Louis got on one alone and me and Ed got on one alone. It started moving and wind was picking up. Me and Ed were sitting on opposite sides. The wind started to rock us violently. I knew Elana would be enjoying this! I was the slightest scared though. Ed looked so relaxed and i was envious of it. He made jokes which were funny but i was too scared to focus on anything else, other then the harsh rocking of the small cabin we were in. I slowly stood up causing Ed to look at me panicked. I walked over to him slowly and sat on his lap wrapping my arms around his neck and hiding my face in his neck with both my legs to the left of his body.

ED'S POV :

I knew she was scared of it. To be honest i was actually scared as well. I've never been on a ferris wheel when it was this windy before. I tightly wrapped my arms around her waist. The ferris wheel started moving again and stopped, causing us to shake and rock more violently then before. Her arms got tighter around my neck. Not tight enough for me to not be able to breathe though. And i knew there was only one way to calm her down.

"Come on skinny love, just last the year. Pour a little salt, we were never here. My my my my my my my my."

Her grip loosened and i felt her relax her muscles. I kept singing to her until we got off. We were down and she had my hand in a lock.

"Thank you." She whispered. I looked down at her and cupped her cheek giving her a hard kiss.

"No. Thank you." I winked. She laughed and looked at the ferris wheel waiting for Elana and Louis to get off.

DIANA'S POV :

Dammit Elana. She knows i'm scared of ferris wheel's for that reason and she makes me go on them. Thank god Ed was there. I always felt so safe in his arms. They got to Elana's ferris cart and she was in the same position i was in. I thought she would've liked it but i guess not. She was sitting on top of Louis with her arms wrapped around his neck and he was holding onto her tightly. He gave her a kiss on her forehead before she got up and they came up to us.

"That was so bloody scary." Elana admitted.

"Thats why i never went on them when we were like 14! Way to scary!" I said seriously but then ended up laughing. Ed had his arm around my neck and Louis had his around Elana's neck and me and Elana were holding each others hands as we walked out of the theme park. We all laughed and made jokes as we left. It was 8 oclock and it was really dark. Elana nearly fell over and Louis caught her.

"Thats not okay." Louis said laughing. "Get on my back."

"No way!" Elana laughed, but before she could protest any further Louis grabbed her hand and made her go on his back. Ed laughed and did the same thing. They were both running at the same speed acting like planes while me and Elana had our arms outstretched and we all laughed like little kids. It was the BEST day ever.

—

ED SINGING & CLOTHES :

watch?v=buAzVkcH4YI

DIANA :

cgi/set?id=61672804

ELANA :

random_outfit/set?id=6167258


End file.
